


Scuttled Plans

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diplomacy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as I am home, I am asking Ethilmeren for her hand. Let King Elessar ask <i>someone else</i> to be the ambassador to whoever he wishes to attempt diplomacy with next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuttled Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Amrothos, while on a diplomatic journey through Harad  
> Prompt: Honor  
> Alternate Universe: Gaearon Rhûnen

_It is an honor to be of service to Gondor, to her King, and to her people. It would be a mark against that honor to commit acts which are contrary to your stated purpose in Harad._

Amrothos kept his breathing steady and even with an effort, his smile charming and polite. Voice light and pleasant as he spoke of inconsequential matters with an inconsequential minor functionary of yet another Haradic Prince.

_It might be satisfying to punch Prince Drakkar in his smarmy, smirking face, but it would do nothing to help establish an amicable relationship with his court._

"Where do you go next, Ambassador?" The question makes Amrothos pay attention to his conversation partner again, though he's not sure why the answer matters at this point. It would just be the same dance over and over again.

"I believe Prince Drakkar is the southern-most prince of Harad?" It is part of the diplomatic dance here to avoid questions by asking ones in turn without answering what's asked of a person, but it makes for headaches in teasing out any real information.

The functionary shrugs his shoulders, a fleeting hint of sly amusement crossing his expression. "Have you not made plans to speak with the Princes of the Mountains, and of the Far South?"

"The Far South is beyond the sea, and I would not wish to impose upon anyone to make a trip on those waves specially for my humble self." Amrothos manages the appropriate sort of self-deprecating smile, though he's now feeling an urge to strangle someone - anyone, perhaps himself - with whatever happens to be nearest to hand. Frustration is not his favorite feeling, and unlike battle, diplomacy requires rather a lot of frustration. "And I am given to understand that the Princes of the Mountains are dwarves?"

"Does it matter what their race?" The rapidly-becoming-odious little man gives Amrothos another meaningless smile. "They are of Harad, as are we all."

Which, if it means what he thinks is being implied, Amrothos's plans to return to Gondor as quickly as is safe have just been scuttled.

 _As soon as I am home, I am asking Ethilmeren for her hand. Let King Elessar ask_ someone else _to be the ambassador to whoever he wishes to attempt diplomacy with next._

**Author's Note:**

> Amrothos is actually quite good at diplomacy, despite his internal monologue, and he does enjoy a certain amount of employing that skill - he doesn't, however, have any intention of using it far from home again. Hence his decision to ask Ethilmeren to marry him when he returns to Gondor, which will mean he has at least some breathing room to avoid going on another long diplomatic journey.


End file.
